Beast Master
Creature Handler based expertise tree, released in Chapter 6. As a beast Master you will collect DNA stands from creatures, and incubate them into Egg's that you can then sell or hatch for yourself. As the Beast Master you have full control over the color, and stats of the beast. For information on leveling visit Beast Leveling. =Expertise= *'Incubation': This is your first step in starting your journey as a Beast Master! This ability allows you to use an Incubator to bio-engineer new beasts. You will also receive the "Extract DNA" and "Revive Beast" commands when you learn this skill. Creation Side *'Beast Empathy': Learn this skill to improve your ability to keep your beasts happy. Your creature's happiness can range from furious to ecstatic and has a direct impact on its loyalty and how quickly it gains levels. This ability is important to any Beast Master, regardless of the ways they put their creatures to work. *'Incubation Quality': Beast Masters who enjoy making the best creatures during the incubation process will want to spend points in this skill, which can provide up to a 20% bonus to your enzyme qualities. Increasing the quality of enzymes can affect the points available for the beast's stats during incubation. You must spend three points in Beast Empathy to learn this ability. *'Genetic Engineering': Grants a bonus to Genetic Engineering. Learning this skill gives the Beast Master a bonus toward the effect of hydrolase enzymes during the refining process of incubation. Train in Incubation Quality three times in order to take advantage of this bonus. *'Stupid Pet Tricks': You can teach an old beast new tricks - two, to be exact! Beasts under your control will do tricks at your command when you spend a point on the Stupid Pet Tricks ability. Pet tricks aren't just for show. Some pets enjoy performing tricks for their master so much that it can improve their happiness. *'DNA Harvesting': Once your beast has learned some new tricks, you're ready to use this skill to receive a bonus to DNA harvesting. Learning this ability increases your chance to obtain higher quality DNA from a creature in the wild. Every 10 points will give you a 5% bonus to the minimum quality of the DNA you are extracting. *'Create Mount': Experienced Beast Masters who have taught their pet a trick or two can then use their skills to teach a beast to become a mount. The Create Mount ability allows you to make an incubated egg into a mount. Use the radial menu on the unhatched egg and select "Convert Egg into Mount" to create the mount. Beasts such as the Bantha, Bol, Bolotaur, Brackaset, Carrion Spat, Cu Pa , Dewback, Eopie, Falumpaset, Graul, Kaadu, Kashyyyk Bantha, Rancor, Tulrus, Varactyl, and more can become mounts. (Some of these beasts are only obtainable through mutations.) Remember, creature mounts must be sold to another player as an egg. You must spend one point in Stupid Pet Tricks to gain access to this ability. *'Incubation Processing Time': Train this skill to reduce the time required to incubate and hatch a beast. If you spend three points in this expertise, combined with a high quality incubator, the time between incubation sessions can be decreased by as many as 12 hours. You must learn the ability Create Mount Combat Side *'Attack!': You can command a beast under your control to attack anything you are able to attack yourself. Choosing this skill automatically adds the Attack button to the Pet Toolbar. You must have the Attack ability in order to spend a point in Creature Knowledge . *'Creature Knowledge': Learn this ability to gather detailed knowledge about a creature. This skill allows you to study creatures in the wild for chance to discover special abilities that can then be taught to your beast. Beasts can only learn from creatures of a similar type; for example, a narglatch can't learn abilities from a rancor. *'Enhanced Skill Acquisition': This skill improves your chance to learn abilities that you may use to train your pet while you are studying another creature. You must learn Creature Knowledge before you can gain this expertise. *'Soothing Comfort': Learn this skill to soothe your savage beast. The Soothing Comfort ability removes a harmful effect, state, or damage over time effect from your creature. You must spend four points in Enhanced Skill Acquisition before using this ability. *'Swift Recovery': Choose this skill to reduce the amount of time it takes to revive your beast from incapacitation. You must learn Soothing Comfort before you can train this ability. *'Mending': After learning Swift Recovery, train this expertise to use the ability Heal Beast to restore health to your injured creature. *'Additional Combat Command':You may teach your beasts an additional combat command once you have chosen this expertise. This skill unlocks a slot on the Pet Toolbar. If your pet has enough ability points, and you have learned a new ability by studying a creature in the wild, your beast can fill that slot with a new combat ability. *'Exceptional Nutrition': Select this ability to increase the Health of all beasts under your control by up to 100%. You must have acquired Soothing Comfort in order to add this expertise. *'Improved Pet Recovery': Once your pet has benefited from two ranks of Exceptional Nutrition , learn this expertise to increases the amount of Health your beast receives when you revive it from incapacitation. *'Dexterity Training': Learn this skill to increases the attack speed of beasts under your control by up to 100%. You must spend two points in Exceptional Nutrition to add this boost. *'Specialized Supplements': This ability increases the Health and Action regeneration rate of your beast by up to 100%. Put two points in Dexterity Training in order to obtain this bonus. *'Fortitude': Choose this skill to boost your pet's defense and increase the armor of beasts under your control by 100%. Spend two points in the Dexterity Training expertise to add this increase. *'Savagery': Increase the damage caused by beasts under your control by 100% by adding this expertise. Place three points in Fortitude to unlock this bonus. *'Harmonious Understanding': Beast Masters who are ready to explore their beast's full potential will benefit greatly from this skill. By learning this ability, you and your beast are able to anticipate each other's needs. This ability reduces your damage reduction penalty when controlling a beast. Spend three points in Savagery to begin creating this bond with your beast. =Incubation Process= *Here's a brief step-by-step, an excellent checklist to making your own pet Equipment Neeeded: #Incubator #Enzymes (1 Hydrolase, 2 Isomerase and 1 Lyase. Getting them will be explained) #Geothermal Power from a Geothermal Power Generator (50K to fill incubator, not all is used to make a pet, only 7.5K power used per pet. Optional: #Enzyme Processing and ReProcessing Equipment #Enzyme Extractor (for gathering Hydrolase, or you can buy some) Procedure * Put Incubator in your house (or guild hall) * Put a point in BM to the right of the middle starting box (Picture of a egg) * Use DNA ability on a live creature till you get a DNA sample (looks like the healers touch buff.) ** Not all creatures will be sampleable, you may need to get them through mutations, I.E. Rancor, Graul, Acklay, possibly Kimogilas, Krayts ect. * Then kill any creatures and loot them till you get a few enzymes (Isomerases, they have a % stat) * Forage till you get some enzymes (Lyases) * Kill more creatures and use the Enzyme extration tool on the corpse * Go back to your house and put geothermal power into the incubator * Using the radial menu to open the incubator * Insert the DNA * Close the incubator Experimentation Phase * Use the radial menu on the incubator to start the expermintation session * Adjust the temperature and nutrients bars. Temperature adjusts color and armor/attack rating (Higher temperature is more attack, armor is boosted at cooler levels), nutrient levels adjust how enzyme purity points from hydrolases are spent between the 3 categories, you need at least 1 purity point on your enzyme for the nutrient guage to have anything to spend. Also, be sure to click on the little bubbles to spend your points, or you won't be able to hit commit. * Place any enzyme purity points you have available into the sub-catagories (agression, intellect, cunning, ect.) * Put enzymes into the incubator. * Finally hit "Commit" * You will then have to wait for the next session (a day and a half to 12 hours depending on your incubator functionality rating and if you spent points to reduce the incubator cooldown time on your expertise) to experiment on your pet, giving you time to refine your enzymes. Note: Cleansing the incubator will not reduce your cooldown, you canswitch incubators, and still have to wait out the countdown tomake a new pet. * Repeat these steps 2 (from Experimentation Phase Header and down) times, then when the egg is ready, use "formulate egg" to make the egg appear in the hopper on the incubator. Note: Hydrolases purity does not round up! So if you're trying to get a capped, 60-point pet, and you use 2 20-purity hydros and a 19.99 hydro, you will get a 59 point pet. (Many people get frustrated when they re-process hydros, only to get a 19.99, just under the perfect hydro. =Loyalty= As pets level up and mature, they gain levels of loyalty. The level of loyalty dictates what tier of attacks it can learn (Must be a certain minimum level also). These are the various levels of loyalty: Wild- No specials can be learned Disobedient- Tier 1 skills Trained- Tier 2 skills Loyal- Tier 3 skills ? (Will update)- Tier 4 skills Best Friend forever- Tier 5 skills. This is based on the # of kills achieved.Which means stims will cause faster leveling, but slower loyalty development in retrospect. So for example, if someone uses pet stims all the way until the pet is lvl. 75 (When stims can't be used anymore), they will not be able to achieve best friend forever once they hit CL90 with their pet. The usual rate for someone using stims almost the whole way is almost the same as grinding from lvl. 89-90, twice. Meanwhile, it is specualted that a pet leveld with little or no use of stims could be BFF is anywhere from CL 88-90. =Mutations= There are many Mutations that can happen in the incubation process, very few have actually been found and ever fewer repeated. There are 3 types, one that effects stats, another tht effects stats and appearence (Type 2) and another that drastically affects appearence and alters stats even more. The following is a list of mutations compiled by viper-can on the Star Wars Galaxies forums (Some of the names are conjectural because the mutation hasn't been achieved yet). Add your data to the Mutation Research and help find the next Mutation. *Blistmok (Mutation) From a Blurrg or Kwi? (has yet to be repeated) *Chubafly From a Chuba *Co-Henpa From a Cu Pa *Fanged Tiglon From a Panther/Razorcat *Horned Raptor From a Kai Tok *Mutated Acklay (Developers say it will become a quest reward) *Mutated Boar *Mutated Borgax *Mutated Dewback *Mutated Jax *Mutated Quenker *Spiked Rancor (Developers refered to it as this) *Mutated Slice Hound *Varasquactyl From either a Squill or Varactyl (No confirmed source) Some of these have had confirmed color Combinations. You can find them on the forums, but there is a list here =Links= Tech Specs: Beast Master Incubator, (SOE Guide) Helpful Guide on the Forums Category:Pets